degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 7)
The seventh(7th) season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts the second semester of the 2006-2007 school year. "Look who goes there now", is their slogan for the season. Cast 'Main Characters' 20 actors received star billing, with six new characters:(also Ashley are main character for Season 7 movie Spring Break) Graduates *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, an intern for a fashion company. *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a journalist at The Core. *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a gay teenager. Seniors *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever *Mazin Elsadig as Damien Hayes, a young genius and leader. *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a crippled teen with a dream. *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a troubled teen. *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist. *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, an aspiring actress. *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, Jimmy's supportive girlfriend(main character for movie spring break) Juniors *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt, a class clown. *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn, a tough tomboy (New). *Marc Donato as Derek Haig, a class clown. *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards, a religious rape victim. *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a troublemaker and Darcy's boyfriend. Sophomore *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, a queen bee (New). *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones, a busy teenage mother. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson - a Media Immersions teacher *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos - Peter's mom and Degrassi's principal *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, a dropout mechanic *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson - Snake's wife and Emma's mom ''Recurring Characters '''Students' *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, a cheery badminton player and Anya's boyfriend *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic, an editor at The Core and Ellie's boyfriend *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy outcast *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nunez, a lesbian who's out to change her life *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, a cheerleader *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri, a bully and Mia's daughter's father *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, Sav's girlfriend and Holly J.'s sidekick *Dwain Murphy as Eric, a journalist at The Core and Marco's boyfriend *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco, a bully *Nathaniel Stephenson as Griffin Pierce-Taylor, an HIV-diagnosed roommate of Paige, Marco, and Ellie *Terra Vnesa as Trina, Jimmy's physically-disabled girlfriend *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones, Mia's daughter *Natty Zavitz as Bruce the Moose, Johnny's partner in crime 'Guest Stars' *Natasha Bedingfield as Herself - "We Built This City" *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron - "Everything She Wants" *Shirley Douglas as Professor Dunwoody - "Bust A Move (2)" *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning - "Bust A Move (2)" *Craig Kielburger as Himself - "Ladies' Night" *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan - "Jessie's Girl" Episode List Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Males Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Crushes Category:Parents Category:Canadian Category:Relationship Issues Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Fires Category:Cancer Category:New Students Category:Revenge Category:Fights Category:Rape Category:Spring Break Category:Heartbreak Category:Cheating Category:Goodbyes Category:Queen Bee Category:Friendship Category:Separation Category:Graduation Category:Degrassi TNG